


Myself, At Last

by wells19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wells19/pseuds/wells19
Summary: Dean, ragazzo scontroso, impulsivo e non troppo premuroso verso la sua situazione scolastica, comincia ad avere dubbi sul suo essere, quando il fratello lo incastra con un tutor.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean odiava suo fratello. Okay, esagerare era tipico di Dean, non lo odiava. Diciamo che lo invidiava. Ma lui preferiva usare la parola "odiare".

Non riusciva a capire perché tutte le ragazze preferissero suo fratello Sam a lui. Dean aveva un caratteraccio e tutti ne erano a conoscenza, ma lui sapeva come trattare una ragazza. Nonostante questo, lui non aveva voglia di cambiare per riuscire a stare con la stessa ragazza per più di due giorni.

Non c’era nessuno che non sapesse quanto i fratelli Winchester fossero inseparabili. Si difendevano a vicenda, sempre. Ma subito dopo l’inizio il liceo, Dean aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi da suo fratello, a causa di quell'invidia.

Verso il terzo anno di liceo, il maggiore dei Winchester cominciò a realizzare che, cambiando ragazza ogni volta, non avevi tutti quei problemi che ci sono nelle relazioni serie, come quelle che un tempo desiderava. Si era anche fatto una certa reputazione, tutti gli studenti lo conoscevano, e solo pochi avevano il privilegio di parlare con lui.

In più era il capitano della squadra di Basket con il suo gruppetto di amici, conosciuti e spesso riguardati dagli "sfigati", così come li chiamavano. Insomma, il tipico ragazzo popolare che non manca mai in un liceo che si rispetti.

Sam era completamente diverso dal fratello, anche se prima del cambiamento del maggiore, avevano gli stessi gusti, praticamente in tutto.

Non sopportava più il comportamento di Dean, a tal punto che avrebbe fatto il possibile per cambiare la situazione. Così lo aveva fatto, cercando di rimediare nell'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente, migliorare il suo rendimento scolastico.

"NO! Sammy ma che cazzo ti viene in mente?!" Sam sapeva che non l'avrebbe presa bene.

"Dean, calmati, è per il tuo bene. Non penso che tu voglia stare al liceo più di quanto dovresti."

"Sam, vaffanculo. Io non farò ripetizioni, neanche se me le dovesse fare Megan Fox, okay, forse se foss..."

"Oh Dean, ma per favore."

"Ma vaffanculo Sam." Disse Dean mentre si allontanava per raggiungere alcuni ragazzi della sua squadra. Sam doveva trovare un modo per convincerlo, o almeno riuscire a fargli frequentare le lezioni di ripetizioni, in qualche modo, magari ingannandolo.  
  
-  
  
"Lisa, hey!"

"Ciao Sam, come va?" Disse lei. Lisa, era in quel periodo la ragazza di Dean. Una ragazza con occhi azzurri, lunghi capelli castani scuri, quasi neri con la luce giusta e il fisico da modella di Victoria’s Secret, ma non molto sveglia. Tipico di Dean...

"Oh, bene grazie. Senti, mi potresti prestare un attimo il telefono? Il mio si è scaricato."

La ragazza le porse il cellulare, e Sam ne approfitto per scrivere a Dean mente lei si era distratta a parlare con una sua amica. Poi compose un numero a caso e “No, non risponde. Grazie lo stesso. Ci vediamo!"

Sam aveva trovato il modo, forse, per ingannare il fratello. Non è cosa facile ingannare Dean Winchester, lo aveva già fatto in precedenza e non era finita molto bene ed era suo fratello, Sam evitò di pensare quello che sarebbe successo se a una persona qualunque sarebbe passato per la testa di fregare Dean, e si avviò alla sua aula, per la lezione di biologia.

 __  
Lisa: Dean-o mio, ti aspetto in biblioteca dopo le lezioni...  
 

Dean voleva solo uscire da quell’odiosa aula solo per poter andare dalla sua ragazza. Anche se la biblioteca era un posto un po’ strano… ma ovunque sarebbe stato meglio di quell’insopportabile lezione su Amleto, c’era il film no?

“Winchester! Metta subito via il telefono. Un altro richiamo e se la vedrà con me alla fine dell’ora.” Il ragazzo obbedì, non senza mandare però a quel paese il professore non appena si girò verso la lavagna per continuare la spiegazione.

“Un altro fottuto compito a sorpresa?! Ma stiamo scherzando? Quel diavolo di prof di chimica è fissato!” Ringhiò Benny, un amico di Dean non appena la campanella suonò segnando il termine della straziante ora di chimica.

“Già, amico. Quello si diverte a farci passare un inferno. Senti, ci vediamo domani, ora io ho da fare.” Disse il ragazzo dando una pacca sulla spalla all’amico e dirigendosi verso la biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dio, da quant’era che non entravo in questo posto? Aspetta, ma ci sono mai entrato? Ah boh, tanto a chi importa._

Questo fu il primo pensiero del ragazzo non appena varcò l’entrata.

Ammirava la stanza come se fosse una cosa del tutto sconosciuta: _Libri? E cosa diavolo sono i cosiddetti ‘libri’?_ Quando scende dalle nuvole si accorse che Lisa non c’era, _è in ritardo, sicuro. Oh Lisa…_

“Dean? Dean Winchester!” La voce è di un ragazzo seduto ad un tavolo poco lontano da dove si trova lui.

“Sì, sono io, e tu saresti…?” Chiede avvicinandosi al tavolo. Il ragazzo porta gli occhiali e ha i capelli castano scuro, tutti spettinati. E a giudicare dai (decisamente troppi per lui) libri posti sul tavolo, deve essere il solito studioso che non sa divertirsi.

“Sono Castiel.”

“Ca-cosa? Ma che razza di nome è? Senti bello, mi piacerebbe stare qui a parlare con te ma ora non posso, sto aspettando una persona, ci si vede in giro.”

“Non arriverà.”

“Come scusa? Non sai neanche chi sto aspet-”

“Lisa, non arriverà. E poi non ti sembra un po’ strano che abbia scelto la biblioteca come luogo di incontro?” e gli sfugge una risatina, che Dean non prende molto bene. Sta per urlargli contro prima di ricordarsi di essere in biblioteca. Per oggi voleva evitare di essere sgridato, di nuovo. Si calma e si siede in faccia a Castiel. Così ha l’opportunità di osservarlo meglio: ha gli occhi di un blu decisamente intenso. Un colore che per lui è come la luce per le falene.

“Cos- Ma che stai dicendo? E tu come diavolo fai a saperlo?”

“Tuo fratello, e mi ha anche detto che fai abbastanza schifo a scuola.”

“Primo: come ti permetti di parlarmi in quel modo? E aspetta, conosci Sam?”

“Sì, è nella mia classe di spagnolo.”

“Dimmi una cosa amico, che cazzo è tutta questa messa in scena?”

“Vuole che ti faccia ripetizioni.”

“Oh, quel bastardo è bello che finito!”

“Abbassa la voce, o vuoi essere messo in riga per l’ennesima volta?”

“Oh, vedo che Sammy ti ha detto proprio tutto…”

Dean aveva cominciato ad alzare la voce e Castiel a perdere la pazienza, ed era tutto dire per una persona calma come lui.

“Va bene, facciamo così: io non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto e scommetto che tu non vuoi stare qui a perdere il tuo tempo, quindi _adios_ Cas qualcosa.” dice alzandosi, con l’aria di chi ne ha abbastanza.

“È Castiel!” ora la pazienza l’aveva persa del tutto “Sei proprio impossibile.”

Mentre il Winchester si dirige verso l’uscita, l’altro, prende alla rinfusa le sue cose e si mette a seguirlo con passo deciso. Avrà perso la pazienza ma non la determinazione, quella mai. Se si imponeva di fare qualcosa, faceva di tutto per portarla a termine, e raramente non riusciva nel suo intento. La definisce la sua miglior qualità, la determinazione.

“Non ti permettere di trattarmi in quel modo, va a girare le spalle a qualcun altro mentre ti sta parlando!”

“Ma come se l’è scelto bene il maestrino, mio fratello.” finalmente si ferma, ora nell’atrio e si volta.

“Senti, mi sono stufato del tuo comportamento da bambino, hai quasi finito il quarto anno di liceo, comportati da persona matura, dannazione.” dice mentre si sistema meglio lo zaino in spalla.

Si guardano negli occhi come se avessero appena cominciato una gara di sguardi e dopo qualche istante interviene Dean.

“L’ho già espressamente detto, non mi servono lezioni private da un tipo tutto studio e niente divertimento, quindi se non vuoi capirlo con le buone non mi resta altro che passare alle cattive.”

“Ah, sì?” dice l’altro con tono si sfida “Okay, va bene. Fai come ti pare. Ma ti ricordo che mancano poco meno di due mesi all’inizio degli esami finali e sai benissimo che se non li superi, passerai l’estate a studiare, si spera, per recuperare a settembre. O, se preferisci, dovrai ripetere l’anno scolastico.; scegli tu.” nel frattempo nessuno dei due aveva distaccato lo sguardo dall’altro e si facevano più vicini, facendola sembrare l’inizio di una vera e proprio lotta agli occhi delle persone esterne alla discussione. Castiel decide che solamente per questa volta lascerà perdere la storia della determinazione perché poteva capire tutto, ma come sopportare e avere a che fare con Dean, quello no. “Ma sappi che quando te ne renderai davvero conto, io mi starò già godendo le vacanze senza la presenza insopportabile di un bambino troppo cresciuto.”

Il ragazzo di fronte non sa più come ribattere. Abituato ad avere sempre l’ultima parola perché _io sono il fratello maggiore_ , cerca ogni possibile risposta a tono ma senza successo e nel frattempo Castiel si sta già allontanando verso il parcheggio.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean e la sua testa calda, decidono di farsi un giro per sbollire, prima di fare ritorno a casa e sentire i rimproveri del fratello minore perché sì, _è ovvio che avrà da rompermi per qualcosa_.

Vista l’ora che si era fatta, decide passare in uno dei take-away per strada, ordina molto di più delle normali 3 porzioni (per lui, suo fratello e suo padre) perché si conosce e sa che ha bisogno molto di più della porzione singola.

Dal vialetto di casa vede che l’auto non c’è, segno che suo padre è ancora al lavoro. Entra in casa e tutte le luci sono spente, quindi appoggia la cena sul banco della cucina e si fa strada per il salotto: nessun segno di suo fratello neanche li. Avvicinandosi alle scale sente dei rumori, capendo che Sam era semplicemente in camera sua.

“SAM! Sono a casa. Ti conviene scendere se vuoi che ti lasci qualcosa per cena!” nessuna risposta. Chiama di nuovo, sempre urlando, ma senza ottenere una risposta. Si incammina allora al piano superiore, e di tutta fretta apre la porta della stanza del minore, non curandosi delle regole della privacy, così spesso ripetute da Sam.

“Sam, cristo, rispondi quando ti chia-” si interrompe, sobbalzando.

“Quante volte ti devo ripetere che bussare non è un dannato optional, Dean?!”

Dean aveva sì trovato il fratello, finalmente. Quello che non si aspettava, era si trovarlo avvinghiato ad un ragazzo mai visto, mentre si baciavano, comodamente sdraiati sul letto.

“Vuoi andartene ora, grazie?” chiese Sam, che si alza e gira di scatto, guardando il fratello che non accennava a togliersi dal volto quell’espressione tanto stupita. Quest’ultimo si riprende, e ribatte “Cristo Sam, che stai facendo, e chi è questo qui? Che ne è di Jessica? E da quand’è che sei diventato –”

“E smettila! Tu e le tue vecchie battute omofobe. Non sono diventato niente; mai considerata l’idea dell’esistenza dei bisessuali, caro fratellino? E in più con Jessica ho rotto oltre che due mesi fa, ma tu sei troppo preso da te stesso per accorgertene.”

Intanto, troppo presi dal litigare, i due non si accorgevano dell’imbarazzo crescente del terzo ragazzo che non sapeva se interromperli o far loro rendere conto che non erano da soli.

“Ora, sempre che a vostra signoria non dispiaccia, vorrei la mia fottuta privacy!”

Dean quasi sì stupì della sua reazione, dato che far perdere le staffe a Sam non era cosa frequente. Finalmente esce dalla stanza e mentre chiude la porta sente il fratello scusarsi col ragazzo. Rimane fermo sul ciglio, ancora mezzo confuso, ma decide presto di lasciar perdere, per ora, e scendere a cenare, con o senza Sam.

Non molto tempo dopo sente i due ragazzi scendere le scale, e si accomodano entrambi di fronte a lui, al tavolo della cucina. Nota che ora il fratello minore si è calmato, o così spera, mentre prende parte di quello che doveva essere il suo pasto, per darlo allo “sconosciuto” al suo fianco.

“Sono Gabriel, comunque.” Porge la mano, che Dean stringe dopo un attimo di esitazione.

“Dean, ma questo lo avrai già ben capito.” Risponde sbuffando, ripensando alla scenata di poco prima.

I tre iniziano a cenare, senza condividere nessuna conversazione o commento, fino a quando Dean, sia per cercare di rimediare a prima sia perché infastidito da quel silenzio, si alza “Birra?”, e ricevendo risposte positive si dirige al frigorifero a prenderne tre.

“Quindi, _Gabriel_ , com’è che non ti ho mai visto al liceo? Non sei di qui?” dice Dean, enfatizzando il nome del ragazzo.

“No, no. Sono di qui, abito solo dall’altra parte della città. È perché mi sono già diplomato, il motivo per qui non ti è mai capitato di vedermi a scuola.” risponde l’altro quasi contento di poter parlare, dando una fine a quel silenzio troppo imbarazzante.

Alzando la birra, prima di berne un sorso, continua con un sorrisetto “Ah, ti piacciono più grandi, eh, fratellino?”

“DEAN! Piantala per l’amor di dio!” la reazione di Sam fa ridere il fratello e arrossare il terzo ragazzo, il quale decide che per durante il resto della serata non ci sarebbero più stati momenti di silenzio.

“Almeno Sam qui ha gusto. Cosa che non posso dire di te.”

Ora non è più Dean quello con il sorriso in volto, ma gli altri due, e non accettando di essere trattato in quel modo replica.

“Come scusa?”

“Sam mi ha raccontato con chi te la fai, e okay, è un paese libero, ma il tuo stare con una ragazza tutte tette e niente cervello e cambiarla a piacimento quando ti pare, non è gran che, amico. Ti rendi indeciso agli occhi degli altri.” Dice Gabriel soddisfatto, battendo il cinque ad un Sam che a fatica si tratteneva dal ridere, dopo aver visto l’espressione sbalordita del fratello maggiore.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione da parte di Dean, quella specie di situazione civile creata poco prima sembra andarsene perché continua con un tono quasi aggressivo “Primo, amico chiami qualcun altro, io non sono tuo amico. Secondo, almeno io mi faccio i cazzi miei.” Poi aggiungendo dell’ironia “Ora, se volete scusarmi.” si alza, prende il cellulare e esce di casa lasciandosi dietro gli altri due, indecisi se urlargli dietro o mettersi a ridere per via della sua eccessiva reazione.

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Sono oramai le 21:00 e Dean è ancora in giro per la piccola città in cui vive, a sbollire per quanto avvenuto prima. Ha provato a pensare che magari è una reazione troppo esagerata, ma vorrebbe dire darla vinta a Sam e questo non lo voleva di certo.

Comincia a stancarsi di camminare così entra alla tavola calda, facendo il ragionamento che è molto più tranquillo di questo periodo, visto che i ragazzi della sua età sono praticamente tutti in giro a ubriacarsi. Diavolo, è uno di quelli anche lui, ma oggi non ne ha proprio voglia.

Apre la porta che viene accompagnata dal suo inseparabile suono del campanello alla sua cima, e va a sedersi dove ci sono meno persone.

Una cameriera che avrà circa quarant’anni, capelli neri legati in una cosa alta e un fisico asciutto, lo raggiunge poco dopo.

“Che ti posso portare?”

“Un hamburger con patatine e un milk-shake alla fragola, grazie.”

Classico ma sempre buono. Aveva già cenato ma non aveva avuto il di tempo di finire, questa era la sua scusa.

“Arriva subito.”

Si sbilancia leggermente per estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni ma appena alza la testa nota chi c’è dall’altra parte del locale, Castiel. _Oh perfetto, me ne vado per evitare un branco di idioti per trovarne un altro_. Vorrebbe cambiare lato del tavolo, per abbassare le possibilità che venga riconosciuto, ma subito dopo pensa che vorrebbe dargli importanza, _che mi noti o meno, non me ne può fregare di meno, l’ignorare è la chiave_. La donna ritorna con la sua ordinazione e ringraziandola, vede che Castiel si è accorto della sua presenza ma inizia subito a mangiare senza neanche fare un gesto di saluto col capo. Così facendo non vede l’espressione di fastidio e di delusione dell’altro ragazzo, che si alza raccogliendo le sue cose per dirigersi al tavolo di Dean.

“Hey. Posso sedermi?”

“Fa quello che ti pare.”

Dopo un momento di esitazione, il silenzio viene rotto da Castiel.

“Senti, penso che abbiamo cominciato col piede sbagliato. Non…”

“Oh, ma va?”

“Non era mia intenzione aggredirti in quella maniera, scusa.”

“Scuse accettate, ora vorrei cenare in santa pace.”

“No, fammi parlare per una buona volta. Okay, mi è arrivato forte e chiaro che non vuoi aiuto, ma ascoltami quando ti dico che è nei tuoi interessi passare l’anno. Una volta riiniziato l’ultimo anno, ti impegnerai sempre di meno perché sentendo di nuovo le cose dette dai professori ti annoierai di più e dopo due mesi sarai messo peggio di come sei messo ora. E così via. A meno che non ti riprendi e cominci a fare qualcosa a riguardo.”

Nel frattempo, Dean continua a mangiare e Castiel, realizzando che neanche con le buone le cose possono funzionare con il signorino Winchester, si alza prende la sua borsa e se ne va.

Appena sente il campanello della porta suonare guarda nella direzione di essa e riesce a scrutare Castiel allontanarsi attraverso le grandi finestre dalla tavola calda.

Finisce il pasto e paga il conto per poi andarsene. Sulla via di casa si accende una sigaretta e comincia a rimuginare sulla _ramanzina_ del ragazzo. Rifare l’anno significherebbe passarla liscia e non fare niente per tutto il tempo, non dover pensare se frequentare il college o andare a trovarsi un lavoro. Però, durane le lezioni si annoierebbe due se non tre volte di più di come già gli succedeva ora. _Dannazione, quel presuntuoso di un nerd ha ragione! Aspetterò uno o due giorni per parargli. Dargliela vinta? MAI._

-

Tra la lezione di storia e gli allenamenti di Basket Dean incontra Castiel nei corridoi. Si avvia verso la sua direzione a passo spedito e gli si piazza davanti.

“Lo accetto. Il tuo aiuto per il ripasso, intendo.”

L’altro ragazzo lo guarda soddisfatto e con un tocco di superiorità, quasi volesse dire: _ho vinto io, alla fine_.

“Perfetto, ti aspetto dopo le lezioni al parcheggio, andiamo a casa mia.” E fa per continuare per la sua strada; finché viene fermato da una mano che lo afferra per un polso. Si gira.

“Dimmi.”

“Tutto qui? Andiamo a casa mia?”

“Sì. Che ti aspettavi, un invito scritto o un preavviso di una settimana?” Questa volta se ne va per davvero, lasciandosi alle spalle il Winchester, quasi scioccato. Guarda l’orologio appeso sopra gli armadietti e realizzando di essere in ritardo corre agli spogliatoi, dimenticandosi di Castiel, delle ripetizioni e dell’appuntamento di quel pomeriggio fino al fischio del coach Beckett che annuncia la fine degli allenamenti.

“Ehi bello, che diavolo ti è preso oggi?” gli si avvicina un compagno di squadra, una volta fatta la doccia.

“Come?”

“Ecco, è di questo che sto parlando. Sei strano oggi, cioè più del solito.” Riceve una risata ironica dal compagno ma avanti. “Sembri distratto o che altro, non so.”

“Sto bene Nathan, non sono distratto. Forse un po’ stanco.”

“Va bene, se lo dici tu. Ora vado, ci vediamo Winchester.”

Dean ricambia il saluto e finendo di mettere le sue cose nella borsa realizza che forse non aveva proprio dimenticato le ripetizioni e Castiel.”

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

“Era ora!”

“Sì, molto spiritoso. Lo sanno tutti com’è il coach Beckett, ‘Nessuno se ne va fino a quando la palestra non è immacolata!’” gli fa il verso Dean.

“Beh, questa te la concedo.”

Così si dirigono verso casa di Castiel. Non abita a più di dieci minuti di distanza a piedi, che trascorrono per lo più in silenzio.

Subito dopo l’atrio, si trova di fronte il salotto e alla sua destra la sala da pranzo, che insinua sia collegata alla cucina. Infatti, subito dopo sente una voce provenire proprio da li.

“Come, scusa?”

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

“Ehm, dell’acqua grazie.”

“Oh, il signorino sa dire grazie.” Arriva Castiel scherzando e lanciandogli una bottiglietta. In cambio riceve solamente un sorriso ironico.

“Su, di qua.”

Dove a destra trovava la cucina, dall’altro lato c’era un corridoio con più porte, tutte chiuse. Si fermano in fondo al suddetto corridoio, la camera di Castiel.

-

Non dovevano essere stati neanche una quindicina di minuti dall’inizio dello studio, _fisica, maledetta e inutile fisica_ , che Dean sente dei rumori provenire da fuori la stanza. Nota subito come però il suo coetaneo rimanga tranquillo e impassibile. _Che non abbia sentito niente? No, impossibile._ Così si alza e guardandosi attorno vede appoggiato sul fianco dell’armadio un bastone di lacrosse, che afferra e con cui si dirige in corridoio in silenzio, continuando a zittire Castiel nonostante continuava a far segno di lasciar perdere.

Capisce che i rumori provengono dalla stanza subito dopo quella da cui lui era appena uscito. Si avvicina lentamente fino a quando quasi non butta giù la porta, sempre brandendo il bastone come arma.

Ciò che trova appena dopo aver varcato la soglia non sono ladri, bensì suo fratello e quel Rafael _, Daniel o Gabriel? Si, Gabriel._

“SAM?! Ma che cazzo, pensavo fossero fottuti ladri o che altro!” Appoggia il bastone e si gira confuso. “Tu magari lo sapevi anche?”

“Certo che lo sapevo, Dean. Cavolo, ti stavo avvisando di lasciar perdere fin da subito. Conosco abbastanza bene mio fratello da sapere che non è un maledetto ladro.”

“Tuo fratello?” Castiel gli annuisce nel modo più naturale possibile, e si volta ora verso il suo, di fratello “È per questo che te ne salti fuori dal nulla con sto qua. Ti sbatti il fratello e ti sei detto ‘Usiamo l’altro per fare da baby-sitter a Dean. Due al prezzo di uno.” In cambio del suo essere leggermente maleducato, riceve da tutti e tre gli altri ragazzi presenti sguardi sprezzanti.

“No, Dean che cosa ti inventi? Te l’ho detto, conosco Castiel dalla classe di spagnolo. È così che ho conosciuto Gabe, non l’opposto.”

“Sam, lascia perdere…” interviene Gabriel, ma solo per essere interrotto bruscamente dal maggiore dei Winchester, “Tu non cominciare, non sono affari tuoi, guarda in che situazione, e solo perché Sam non riesce a tenerselo nei pantaloni!” Quest’ultimo non è del tutto impassibile alla frase appena sentita, ma abituato alle maniere di Dean, è deciso di lasciar correre. Cosa che però Gabriel non è intenzionato a fare, “No, tu non cominciare” si alza in piedi, “e rimangiati quello che hai appena detto, è tuo fratello, non è questo il modo di trattarlo. Per di più, ti ricordo che in questa situazione ci siamo perché qualcuno non riesce a tenere la testa sui libri. E ora, fuori dalla mia cazzo di stanza.” Non sapendo cosa rispondere, si fa scappare un “Ma vaffanculo!”, e parecchio innervosito esce sbattendo la porta.

“Sicuro di non avere qualche problema di gestione della rabbia? No perché non mi semb-” Tutto il nervosismo di Dean si tramuta da parola ad azioni, e spinge Castiel contro il muro, tenendolo fermo con un braccio al collo.

“Non ho nessuno cazzo di problema, quello ad avercelo qui siete voi altri. Sono stufo delle vostre cazzate da ragazzini.” Castiel riesce a liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro. Sbuffando, dopo aver capito di essere uno contro tre, esce dalla casa e si accende una sigaretta, cercando di calmarsi.

Si ritrovò a dover finire il pacchetto, pur di calmare gli animi, e proprio quando stava valutando l’idea di rientrare sente la voce di suo fratello, non gentile come al solito ma comunque non del tutto priva di negatività, che gli ordina di tornare in casa.

Superato l’atrio trova gli altri tre ragazzi seduti al tavolo del salotto. “Su, siediti.” Si ritrova in fronte a suo fratello e di fianco a Castiel.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Bene, come vogliamo risolverla?” Comincia Gabriel.

“Beh, per cominciare, col non scagliarsi addosso agli altri” Interviene Castiel tra il sarcastico e l’irritato.

“Dean, che diavolo, di nuovo? Non puoi risolvere i tuoi problemi in questo modo.”

“E questo chi lo dice?”

“Oh, la vuoi smettere per piacere, non sei più un bambino, o almeno non dovresti.”

“Okay okay, ma facciamola finita il prima possibile.” Dice il ragazzo, realizzando che piacendogli o meno, questa conversazione si doveva tenere.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, dove Sam vede il fratello lanciare occhiatacce a Gabriel rompe il ghiaccio, “Dean, fatti entrare in testa che non c’è stato nessun piano o qualunque altra cosa tu creda, nel far sì che tu finissi a studiare con Castiel, solo una coincidenza.” Il diretto interessato annuisce, pur non essendo ancora del tutto convinto.

“Facciamo così,” tutti si girano verso Castiel, “risolviamo questa cosa nel modo più semplice, tu caro mio, vai avanti a ripassare per gli esami e lasci in pace tuo fratello e il mio. Tu Gabe, non stuzzicarlo, in fatti, non stuzzicatevi a vicenda.”

“Ad una condizione però. Tu Dean chiedi scusa a Sam.”

_Ma che cazzo ho fatto io…_ Rotea gli occhi e si volta verso il fratello minore, “Scusa Sammy, non dovevo saltarti addosso in quel modo.”

“Scuse accettate. Ora, chi vuole cenare?”

Così dicendo allieva la tensione quasi palpabile che si era creata in quella stanza; prende il cellulare e ordina quattro pizze.

Durante la cena, soprattutto grazie a qualche bottiglia di birra, Gabriel e Dean sono addirittura riusciti a scambiarsi qualche parola che non comprendesse insulti, sarcasmo o intimidazioni.

Le cose vanno per le lunghe, e non ricordandosi nemmeno come, Dean si ritrova a dormire in camera di Castiel, mentre il padrone di casa si prese il divano.

-

Il sonno non era già un suo grande amico, e durane l’estate il caldo non aiutava certamente. Così Dean si ritrova a vagare per la casa. Passa davanti alla stanza di Gabriel solo per pentirsene dopo aver visto quanto lui e suo fratello dormissero appicciati. Arriva in salotto e quasi si sorprende nel vedere il modo goffo in cui Castiel dorme, immaginandoselo come uno che dormisse più composto di un faraone nel suo sarcofago. Si approfitta di trovarsi praticamente in cucina per prendersi velocemente un bicchiere d’acqua e tornarsene in camera, questa volta curiosando fra le cose di Castiel. È tutto molto ordinato, nessuna foto o poster sui muri, gli scaffali riempiti solo di libri di scuola e di scrittori che non ha mai sentito nominare in vita sua. _O forse ne ha parlato la prof Shane a letteratura?_ Si dirige alla scrivania e apre il primo cassetto, trovando solo materiale per scrivere. Quando apre il secondo si incuriosisce e si siede alla scrivania. Al suo interno trova una macchina fotografica, assieme a altri oggetti relativi alla fotografia. Accende l’apparecchio e accede alla galleria, trova foto di paesaggi che riconoscere essere quelli vicini alla scuola, che inquadrano più che altro il tramonto. Stava per mettere via il tutto, _ma sai fotografare altro o cosa?_ quando si blocca dopo aver scoperto di essere stato catturato dall’obbiettivo, più di una volta. Scorre le immagini e scopre che non sono poche. Inizialmente non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quella situazione, per quale motivo Cas dovrebbe tenere sue fotografie? _Non sarà mica…_

Praticamente di corsa, si dirige verso il salotto, e sveglia di colpo il ragazzo che fino a poco prima dormiva pacificamente.

“Svegliati. Svegliati ho detto!”

“Cosa diavolo, cosa diavolo succede?” risponde ancora confuso dal sonno.

“Questo succede. Si può sapere perché mi hai scattato delle foto?”

“Cosa? Dean, non avevi il diritto di frugare nella mia stanza.”

“Beh, l’ho fatto, ma non me ne frega al momento. Spiegami invece.”

Ora è del tutto sveglio e messo a sedere sul divano.

“Non ci sei solo tu, che pensi che sia? Una specie di maniaco?” prende in mano l’apparecchio e scorre le foto, tutte questa volta.

“Cristo pensi di essere al centro del mondo di tutti. Non è così sai? Affatto.”

Ora Dean aveva un’espressione quasi dispiaciuta per aver giudicato prima di sapere come le cose erano messe veramente.

“Ma comunque questo non spiega perché scatti foto agli studenti.”

“Sono per le lezioni extra di fotografia. Non le condividiamo con nessuno, tranquillo.”

Dopo un lungo silenzio con gli occhi che non sanno bene dove dover guardare, Castiel interviene, a causa del sonno che si fa sentire.

“Ora vorrei tornare a dormire, sempre se il tuo ego ha finito. E rimetti a posto tutto quello che hai preso.”

Dean, ormai vinto, lascia il salotto senza dire una parola e fa quello che gli è stato detto, prima di rimettersi a dormire.

-

Il mattino seguente, Dean sì sveglia come suo solito: sul presto e senza aver bisogno di una sveglia. Si dirige in cucina, guidato dalle voci e dai rumori di piatti e padelle.

“Giorno.”

“Giorno.” Rispondono gli altri tre, in coro.

“Sembra che tu lo faccia di proposito fratello, la colazione è pronta.”

Il maggiore risponde con un sorriso sarcastico e ancora mezzo addormentato, si siede a tavola. Decide di optare per le uova e bacon mentre tutti gli altri per i pancakes.

Il resto della colazione prosegue in modo quasi muto, se non fosse stato per un pugno di domande di conversazione come “Avete piani per oggi?”.

Proprio riguardo a questo riguardo, 20 minuti dopo Sam e Gabriel escono di casa per andare ad aiutare Jo con il trasloco dalla camera del campus ad un suo nuovo appartamento.


	7. Chapter 7

Gli altri due ragazzi cominciano a sparecchiare e a lavare i piatti.

“Senti Cass, scusa per la scorsa notte. Non avrei dovuto frugare fra le tue cose.”

“Sì, è vero, non avresti proprio dovuto. Ma scuse accettate.”

Per un attimo, durante quella breve pausa, Dean aveva quasi paura che l’altro non le avrebbe accettate, anche se non era una questione con tutta questa importanza; e se n’era reso conto. Quindi perché gli interessava così tanto del perdono di Castiel? O era solo il suo ego che gli imponeva di essere sopra tutti? Ad ogni modo, questi pensieri non lo distolsero dal lavare le stoviglie ma questo non voleva dire che lo stava facendo con attenzione.

“Cazzo! Adesso pulisco scusa.” Si abbassa a raccogliere i cocci della tazza che si era appena frantumata sul pavimento.

“Non ti preoccupare per la tazza. Non dovresti però raccoglierla con le mani, scemo, rischi di tagliarti.”

“Troppo tardi.” Dichiara l’altro, con un mezzo ghigno.

“Ti prendo un cerotto. Stai lì.”

“Non sono un fottuto bambino Cass. Lascia perdere.”

“Troppo tardi.” Risponde, Castiel facendo il verso “E poi non lo faccio perché ti sei fatto la bua, non voglio mica che mi sporchi tutto quello che tocchi in casa mia.” Continua in tono sarcastico.

“Lascia, faccio io. Grazie comunque.”

“Allora non me lo ero immaginato la volta scorsa, Dean Winchester sa sul serio dire ‘grazie’, lo devo annunciare al mondo.”

“Ti diverti proprio, non è così?”

“Oh, non immagini.”

Un quarto d’ora più tardi, entrambi indecisi su cosa fare, Castiel si ricorda, come d’improvviso di essere diventato il tutor di un teenager con difficoltà nell’essere indipendente con lo studio. Scompare dalla vista di Dean per ricomparire un istante più tardi con libri e quaderni, per poi appoggiarli di peso sul tavolo.

“Bene, oggi tocca alla storia. So che sei messo piuttosto male. Problemi col ricordarti le date?” scherza mettendosi seduto.

“Dai amico, dobbiamo per forza farlo ora?”

“Assolutamente. Prima finisco con te, prima posso tornare ad avere pace in casa mia. Poi, non mi sembra tu abbia altri programmi.”

“Sì beh, non hai tutti i torti.”

-

All’ora di pranzo, entrambi non affamati per via dell’abbondante colazione, decidono di fare una pausa alla PlayStation.

“Non ci credo che mi hai battuto.” Comincia Dean, prima di dare a Castiel una gomitata ‘amichevole’.

“Non perché ho buoni voti vuol dire che non so fare altro che studiare. In effetti ti potrei sorprendere con le cose che so fare mio caro Winchester.” Ad una risata ci aggiunge anche un occhiolino. Dean ha solo il tempo di rispondere con una risata, che vede il ragazzo alzarsi per spegnere la console e ritornare al tavolo.

“Su, vieni a sedere che voglio fare il più possibile oggi.”

Per un attimo Dean si sente come bloccato, con un piccolo salto al cuore. _Questi non sono i segnali che do io quando ci provo con una?_

“Dean, allora?”

“Sì, sì arrivo!”

_Devo aver visto male. È solo l’inutile vita di quel nano di Napoleone ad avermi rincoglionito._

-

“Okay, se non vuoi essere tu il prossimo ad avere a che fare con una rivoluzione, ti conviene lasciarmi andare a cenare.”

“È in effetti ora di cena, ho perso di vista l’ora.”

Il Winchester, dopo un po’ di esitazione, domanda “Ti va di andare al diner, ho voglia di un hamburger con porzione doppia di patatine.”

“Certo!”

Escono di casa e decidono di prendere l’autobus, beh, Dean decide, ha già fatto troppi sforzi oggi.

Durante il tragitto parlano del più e del meno: “Sai già che fare dopo il liceo?”, “Come mai non ti ho quasi mai visto in giro per la scuola?”

Arrivano a destinazione, il diner è più affollato del solito, era un sabato sera dopo tutto. Nonostante questo, trovano lo stesso un tavolo a cui sedersi, il medesimo dell’altra sera.

“Ciao ragazzi, cosa vi posso portare?”

“Il solito per me, grazie Emma.”

“Certo Dean, e per il tuo amico qui?”

“Ehm, lo stesso grazie.”

La cameriera, questa volta quella con cui Dean ha più simpatia, si allontana per dare l’ordine in cucina.

“Ma da quant’è che questa storia tra mio fratello e il tuo va avanti esattamente?” chiede Dean prima di addentare una patatina.

“Ne so quanto te, a dire il vero. Su certe cose Gabriel è più riservato. Posso farti una domanda?”

“Spara.”

“Gabe mi ha detto che sei sembrato molto sorpreso quando hai scoperto che tuo fratello è in una relazione con un ragazzo. Quasi scioccato. Come mai?”

“Beh, non è che qualcosa contro il fatto che sia un ragazzo, ma… È solo che sempre saputo mio fratello essere etero, non mi ha mai accennato niente sul frequentare altri ragazzi.”

Con questa conversazione, cominciava a sentirsi un po’ a disagio, e Castiel aveva notato un certo rossore sulle sue guance. Annuisce con comprensione e decide così di lasciare perdere.

“Senti le finisci quelle?”

“No, serviti pure.”

Le loro conversazioni non sono più solo formate da silenzi o litigi, come era inizialmente. Ma la serata al diner non è comunque riempita di argomenti di un certo peso; non però meno noiose.

-

Concordano di andare via quando sentono entrambi il bisogno di sgranchirsi le gambe.

“Che si fa ora?”

“Tornerei volentieri a casa, ma presumo che ci troverò mio fratello e Sam, non a giocare a Scarabeo, se capisci quello che intendo.”

“No! Amico, mi stai dicendo che è già successo?”

In risposta, riceve una sola espressione, a cui scoppia definitivamente a ridere, seguito da Castiel subito dopo.

“Okay, okay. Non ci voglio pensare più. Scherzi a parte, potresti fare un salto da me; mio padre al turno di notte e beh, sai Sammy dov’è... quindi casa libera.”

“Dean, smettila ti prego, non avrei dovuto entrare così nei dettagli. A casa tua allora.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tra una risata e l’altra, arrivano alla casa dei Winchester.

“Siediti pure dove ti pare. Ora scusami ma muoio dal bisogno di dover pisciare.”

“Che finezza.”

“Ah ah divertente.”

Due minuti più tardi Dean riappare, dirigendosi in cucina.

“Birra?”

“Ma sì perché no. Grazie.”

Miracolosamente senza far cadere una goccia di birra, il castano si lancia sul divano accanto a Castiel.

“Quindi, per continuare la conversazione di prima, tu hai qualcuno?”

In risposta riceve però uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Lo sai, no? Una ragazza…” riprende dopo aver cominciato a sogghignare con “Un ragazzo?”

“Ci tieni proprio a farmi tornare certe cose in mente, vero? Chi è a divertirsi ora?”

“Va bene, va bene, la smetto. Forse…”

“Dean!”

“Sul serio però, c’è qualcuno?”

Prima di dare una risposta, sorseggia la sua birra, “No, nessuno. Tu invece?”

“Nessuno di serio, sai vanno e vengono.”

“Che bel modo di considerare le persone.”

Dean si riposiziona sul divano, mettendosi apparentemente ancora più comodo e allo stesso tempo, più vicino al compare. E quest’ultimo, se ne accorge, senza capire se è intenzionale o meno.

“Dai amico, lo sai che non intendo ferire i sentimenti di nessuno. Lo sanno anche loro.”

Normalmente Castiel avrebbe controbattuto, difendendo chiunque si portasse a letto e accusando Dean di usare queste povere perone solo per i sui scopi. In questo momento però, ci aveva a malapena pensato.

“Che ne dici di accendere la televisione?”

L’altro ragazzo concorda, ma dopo venti minuti di zapping, da aggiungere al non riuscire a mettersi d’accordo per il genere di programma da guardare, si addormentano entrambi sul divano.

-

Quando la mattina seguente il Winchester si sveglia a causa di qualche _deficiente in strada con il suo dannato clacson_ , si ritrova Castiel ancora beatamente addormentato sopra di lui. _Che sonno pesante, Novak._ Ancora non del tutto sveglio, si ritrova a fissare l’altro ragazzo. L’espressione sul suo volto mentre è ancora nel mondo dei sogni, o come strizza leggermente gli occhi di tanto in tanto.

Poco dopo che aveva posato una mano sui suoi capelli scuri per accarezzarli, sente le chiavi girare nella serratura. Ha una reazione esagerata a ciò, come se fosse stato colto sul fatto su una scena del crimine, anche se si sentiva praticamente così, e cade di colpo dal divano, provocando abbastanza baccano da far svegliare Castiel.

“Cazzo!”

Si rialza di scatto, guardando il coetaneo, non capendo se lo sguardo a lui rivolto è dovuto dall’essersi appena svegliato o alla bizzarra reazione di Dean.

“Figliolo, che ci fai … Oh, non avevo visto che avevi compagnia.” L’uomo, dopo aver appoggiato un borsone nell’atrio, si dirige in salotto.

“Oh, giusto. Papà questo è Castiel uno della mia scuola, Castiel lui è mio padre, John.”

Castiel oramai in piedi anch’esso, stringe la mano del padre di Dean.

“Buon giorno, signor Winchester. Piacere di conoscerla.”

“Piacere mio, ragazzo. Ora dimmi, come fa uno educato come te ad essere amico di mio figlio?” dice sarcastico.

Al quale, non sapendo come rispondere, accenna un sorriso.

“Sì, divertente papà.”

“Tuo fratello è in casa?”

“No, penso sia da un suo amico.”

I due Winchester si dirigono in cucina, e Castiel riceve cenno di raggiungerli.

John si versa un bicchiere d’acqua mentre il figlio avvia la macchina del caffè.

“Beh, io me ne vado a dormire, ci si vede ragazzo.” Il diretto interessato, sempre non spendo come rispondere saluta con un gesto della mano.

“Un poliziotto eh? Mi domando come tu abbia fatto a crescere così ribelle.”

“Non pensavo che l’umorismo facesse parte del pacchetto Castiel Novak. Piuttosto di scherzare, dimmi, lo vuoi il caffè?”

“Volentieri grazie.”

Come colazione, Dean fa cuocere i Waffles già parzialmente pronti, “Penso tu abbia ormai capito che in questa cosa il cibo fatto in casa si veda raramente.” mentre Castiel aiuta a posizionare piatti e posate.

Come se avesse deciso in anticipo su come agire, Castiel subito dopo la colazione si alza da tavola.

“Grazie per avermi lasciato stare da te.”

“Nessun problema, Cass.” Risponde l’altro un po’ confuso sul comportamento del ragazzo.

“Quasi, dimenticavo. La settimana che arriva ho il primo esame, quindi penso che per via dello studio, potrò aiutare te solo sabato prossimo.”

“Beh, potremmo studiare assieme, no?”

“È l’esame di psicologia, tu non la segui, o sbaglio?”

“No, hai ragione.”

Raggiungono entrambi la porta.

“Allora ci si becca a scuola.”

“Certamente, ciao Dean.”

Ricambia il saluto e dopo aver chiuso la porta, sale in camera sua. Si butta sul letto e inserisce gli auricolari. Finisce con l’addormentarsi con le note di “Night Moves” nelle orecchie. D'altronde, erano solo le 7:30, e lui e Castiel avevano finito con l’andare a dormire verso le 3 del mattino stesso.


	9. Chapter 9

La settimana seguente si svolge come abitudine per Dean. Allenamenti di Basket, lezioni a cui presta un interesse quasi inesistente e pause passate a bighellonare nei corridori assieme ai suoi compagni di squadra.

Una strana sensazione si installa però in lui quando incontra Castiel di sfuggita per i corridoi del liceo. La prima volta, Dean si ferma per salutare e iniziare una conversazione, come farebbe normalmente con qualunque altro suo amico, ma tutto ciò che riceve in cambio è un tentativo di molto mal nascosto, di evitarlo.

“Ehi Cass!” inizia con un sorriso forse troppo esagerato.

“Ciao. Tutto bene?

“Uhm, si. Tu anche?”

“Sì, grazie. Ora scusami ma sono già in ritardo. Ti saluto.”

“Okay, ci becchiamo poi-” senza aver il tempo di concludere ciò che aveva intenzione di dire, l’altro ragazzo era già allontanato e disperso tra gli altri studenti.

Tutto questo comportamento non era da Castiel, anche se non lo conosceva da molto, lo sapeva dire con certezza. Alla fine, però, è una cosa di una volta sola. Decide così di lasciare perdere, ricordandosi che aveva già gli esami e _Cass è Cass, il suo Grillo Parlante gli avrà detto di studiare, studiare, studiare_.

-

Quella settimana si era appena trasformata in due. E poco prima che divennero tre, Dean decide di doverci capire qualcosa, o va a finire che ne esce matto. Così va per prima cosa dal fratello, _dovrà saperne qualcosa no?_ Inoltre, era stufo di dover studiare per conto suo, senza riuscire a capire del tutto quasi niente.

“Scusa Dean, ma cosa stai dicendo?” domanda alzando lo sguardo dal portatile in direzione dell’altro interlocutore.

“Quello che sto dicendo è che fa lo strano e mi evita, come se gli avessi messo incinta la sorella, ecco cosa.”

“Beh, questo non mi sorprenderebbe.”

“Dico su serio, fratello.”

“Te l’ho detto, non capisco quello che intendi, quando lo vedo a casa sua si comporta come il solito Castiel, e lo stesso vale per la scuola. Frequenta lo stesso gruppo di persone e fa tutto come fa sempre.”

“Guarda che non mi immagino le cose.”

Sam alza le mani con in segno di resa.

Dopo un momento di riflessione, realizza che c’è un'unica cosa da fare, cioè presentarsi a casa sua per delle spiegazioni.

Fa un cenno al fratello per poi uscire di corsa di casa, sbattendo la porta. Prende l’auto, anche se camminare per sfogarsi sarebbe stato meglio. Dice a sé stesso di essere arrabbiato perché non capiva ciò che stava succedendo; e la usa come scusa. Perché in fondo è più disturbato dal fatto che non si parlano più da praticamente 3 settimane. Una volta arrivato, parcheggia sul ciglio della strada, e si dirige verso la porta, dove inizia a bussare con una certa foga.

Dopo fin troppo tempo, a suo parere, appare sulla soglia Castiel, calmo, stranito e forse leggermente infastidito. Appena vede chi si trova davanti diventa come di pietra. Prima che la situazione diventi troppo imbarazzante per entrambi decide di intervenire mantenendo sempre il suo atteggiamento calmo e cortese.

“Dean. Ciao. Cosa ci fai qui?”

Nonostante questo, traspare un po’ di esitazione, ma a Dean non sembra interessare, o almeno, non notare.

Senza neanche degnarsi di salutare, si introduce in casa, finendo per dare una spallata all’altro.

“Ascolta bello, ora mi spieghi! Che cosa ti ho fatto, uhm?” comincia agitato mentre si avvicina a Castiel.

“Dammi almeno una spiegazione o non so, va bene anche mandarmi a fanculo ma perlomeno dì qualcosa. So che probabilmente ho combinato qualche cazzata come al solito, ma-”

“Niente, OK! Tu non hai fatto niente.”

Notando il nervosismo crescere in Dean, decide di parlare, per quanto non avrebbe mai pensato di fare né voluto fare.

“Fammi finire di parlare però, prima di intervenire e dirimi qualunque tipo di insulto alla Winchester.”

Con un cenno della testa, lo incita a parlare, sempre più impaziente di sapere.

“Non avrei mai pensato di arrivare a questo punto, ma quando l’ho realizzato ho deciso di starti lontano per non aggravare le cose.”

L’altro ragazzo apre la bocca come per iniziare a parlare, ma si ricorda di quello detto poco prima, e la richiude subito.

“Vedi il problema è questo, credo che tu mi piaccia. No, non lo credo, ne sono sicuro. Anzi per quanto vale mi sono preso una grandissima fottuta cotta per te, Dean!”

“Cass…”

“Ho detto fammi finire, cazzo!” Parlare così non è assolutamente da lui, se ne accorge anche il Winchester quasi incredulo; e per questo decidere di calmarsi un attimo prima di continuare a parlare.

“Non è l’infatuazione in sé il problema. Tu provi lo stesso, anche se minimamente, vero? Non guardarmi così. Non sono cieco ma non sono neanche un illuso. Qualcosa lo provi, sì o no?”

Si avvicina e nota che l’altro ragazzo è un po’ più teso di prima. Si avvicina ancora e Dean sposta lo sguardo in basso, sul tappeto color panna.

“In questo caso poi parlare, anzi dovresti proprio perc-”

“Sì” Era a malapena un sussurro.

“Come?”

“Sì, hai ragione. È vero, ma io… tu non avresti dovuto…” Questo non lo sapeva nessuno, l’aveva a malapena ammesso a sé stesso, solo per zittire quella fastidiosa e strana voce nella sua testa che non faceva altro che metterlo in dubbio su tutto. Non sa proprio come continuare e Castiel ne approfitta.

“Vedi, è per questo che ho deciso di evitarti, non abituarmi già più a starti vicino perché so come andrebbe a finire. Un’altra notte come l’ultima a casa tua, senza nessuno in casa e saremmo finiti coll’andare a letto.”

Dean sa che ha perfettamente ragione e sposta lo sguardo, di nuovo.

“Io li conosco i ragazzi come te.”

“Come me?”

“Esatto come te. Inizia tutto in modo quasi giocoso, per quanto reale possa invece sembrare. Poi, non appena qualcuno viene a saperlo, o anche solo sospettarlo, finisce tutto, con un rinnegamento, distacco e talvolta anche ribrezzo. E so che è così, l’ho visto succedere.”

Nel frattempo, si era calmato, questo sì, ma va lo stesso a sedersi sul divano, faccia a faccia con Dean.

“Mio fratello, Michael, un verso stronzo per quanto mi riguarda, aveva iniziato una relazione con Cecil, un suo comando di squadra di Lacrosse. Vedevi che era più allegro, li piaceva davvero. Il fatto è che sì bruciò in partenza; per tutti i quattro mesi in cui sono stati assieme, noi conoscevamo Cecil come Cecilia. Per puro caso Gabe rispose ad una sua chiamate mente Michael era sotto la doccia e capì subito. Come puoi immaginare Gabriel ha una lingua lunga e farsi i fatti suoi non lo prese neanche in considerazione. Poi immaginare cose accadde dopo. Da quella volta nostro fratello prese e se ne andò a vivere per conto suo da qualche parte in Oklahoma senza dare spiegazioni o farsi dire che non importa a nessuno con cui esce. Ora lo vediamo a Natale, sempre se si degni di farsi vedere, ma per farti capite, lo spirito natalizio non lo rende meno stronzo.”

Silenzio.

“Mi dispiace per tuo fratello.”

“Non farlo, Dean. Non è vero che ti dispiace. Tu non saresti diverso, il che è un controsenso dato che per quanto riguarda tutto il resto, te ne freghi di quello che la gente pensa di te. Io desidero sul serio stare con te, e probabilmente tu vuoi lo stesso, ma sappiamo entrambi che è qualcosa che non diresti nemmeno a tuo fratello, figuriamoci a tutto il resto del mondo.”

Castiel si alza e si avvicina alla porta, aprendola.

“Bene, ora sai. Quindi per favore, puoi andare ora?”

Dean non parla più, fino a quando si ferma sulla soglia, a dieci centimetri da Castiel.

“Mi dispiace.” Rimane a fissarlo per pochi secondi, dopo quelle due parole, e se ne va a testa bassa e con le mani nelle tasche.

Questa volta però, Castiel ha creduto sul serio alle sue scuse. Sono sincere perché ha ragione, Dean desidera la stessa cosa, ma sa benissimo anche lui che non può dare a Castiel ciò che desidera.


	10. Chapter 10

Era inevitabile che Sam venisse a sapere tutto quanto. Gabriel si immischia sempre negli affari degli altri, nonostante non intenda ferire nessuno, e non appena ha notato lo stato d’animo del fratello, Castiel non poteva che vuotare il sacco, o gli sarebbe stato addosso a vita. Di conseguenza, ha riferito tutto al minore dei Winchester.

Durante la colazione di uno degli ultimi giorni di scuola, Sam decide di dire la sua, per quanto non sia cosa da lui.

“Non se lo merita, Dean.”

“Chi? Cosa?”

“Castiel. Non se lo merita.”

“Cass? Di che stai parlando? Come fai a… oh cristo. Gabriel?”

“Gabriel.”

“Come suppongo quella pettegola della tua ragazza ti abbia già detto…”

“Ehi!” dice Sam, accompagnandolo con un calcio sugli stinchi al fratello.

“Ahia! Comunque sia, come ti ha già detto, non posso dargli ciò che vuole. Puro e semplice.”

“Non sei così, e lo sai anche tu. Ti sei chiuso in te stesso dopo che la mamma se n’è andata, per la troppa paura di soffrire come papà.”

“Non mettere in ballo la mamma!”

“Sai benissimo che è così. Quindi smettila di fingere per piacere.” Dean si alza per mettere via le stoviglie e rimane appoggiato al bancone della cucina.

“Pensi che non lo abbia provato anche io? Vedevo anche quanto papà soffriva, per quanto relativamente piccolo fossi stato. Ma se non smetti di comportarti così non eviti la sua situazione. Anzi ti ci immedesimi, e non ne uscirai più.” A questo punto si alza anche lui.

“So che parlo vuoto con te, ma almeno pensaci.”

-

 _Finalmente sti esami del cazzo sono finiti._ Nonostante la situazione con Castiel, si era messo a studiare lo stesso, decidendo che ripetere l’anno non era una cosa che avrebbe fatto.

La lista dei diplomati sarebbe uscita venerdì, e nel frattempo i ragazzi del quarto hanno passavano il tempo a festeggiare, a prescindere dai risultati e dalle sensazioni avute durante i test. Dopo tutto, era l’ultimo anno di liceo. In quanto capitano della squadra di Basket, la sua presenza a tutte le serate è un obbligo non scritto. Beveva e occasionalmente ballava, ma non festeggiava come suo solito e per fortuna se ne accorsero in pochi, o avrebbero cominciato a fargli il terzo grado. _Grazie a dio c’è l’alcool_.

Castiel non si presentò a nessuna delle serate, ma non c’era d’aspettarsi il contrario. _Scommetto che starà già studiando per il primo semestre di college._

-

Venerdì arrivò prima di quanto Dean si aspettasse, e appena svegliato la sua mente fece battaglie con due pensieri opposti: andare a vedere i risultati del cazzo adesso e farla finita, o aspettare più tardi quando non c’è più nessuno? Dopo un quarto d’ora passato a rigirarsi nel letto si alza, ormai stufo.

Fa colazione solo con una tazza di caffè ed esce prima di Sam, sapendo che lo avrebbe accompagnato a scuola Gabriel, al momento ancora davanti allo specchio per sistemarsi i capelli.

Come si aspettava, vede un ammasso di studenti tutti accollati ad una bacheca, appendere più di una copia è così difficile? È già seccato da tutta questa situazione e così segue l’esempio degli altri, spingendo per vedere se ha passato o no gli esami.

È sorpreso di trovare il suo nome sulla lista dei futuri diplomati, ma non esulta come la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei.

Saluta chi deve salutare e fa per tornare alla macchina, ma svia la strada quando vede Castiel già sulla strada di casa. Lo rincorre chiamandolo e posandogli una mano sulla spalla una volta raggiunto.

“Ciao.” Dice voltandosi e sorridendo.

“Volevo solo dirti che sono passato, e…”

“Congratulazioni Dean! Lo dicevo io che ce l’avresti fatta!”

Comportarsi come solo amici è qualcosa che decidono di fare entrambi, senza aver bisogno di cominciarlo all’altro, è la cosa migliore.

“E, si grazie. Quello che in realtà volevo dirti è grazie, per l’aiuto che mi hai dato con le ripetizioni.”

“Dicevo o no, che ti servivano? 

Ridono e per qualche istante si guardano in silenzio, negli occhi. Il verde nel blu, il blu nel verde.

“Oh, fanculo!”

Senza pensarci due volte, Dean si china leggermente e mettendo le mani alla base del collo di Castiel, lo attira per baciarlo.

Sono uno più sorpreso dell’altro. Castiel si aspettava di tutto tranne che questo, ma ciò non significa che non è qualcosa di gradito, e per un attimo dimentica la loro piccola crisi.

Dopo lo stupore iniziale, si avvicina ancora di più poggiando una mano sulla schiena di Dean e l’altra sulla sua guancia. Il bacio si intensifica fino a quando entrambi devono staccarsi per riprendere fiato.

“Questo significa che…”

“Che fanculo ciò che pensa la gente Cass. Scusa per quello che ti ho fatto passare. Avrei dovuto realizzarlo prima.”

“Scuse accettate. Ora vieni qui!”

Questa volta è Castiel a baciare Dean, e in modo ancora più appassionato, ma rimanendo dolce, per quanto possibile.

Da non molto lontano si sentono piccole urla e fischi, che Dean riconosce appartenere ai suoi compagni di squadra. Risponde alzando il dito medio nella loro direzione mentre si avvinghia sempre di più all’altro ragazzo.

  



	11. Chapter 11

L’estate prima del college per neodiplomati è sempre la più libera, in termini di compiti, ma anche la più malinconica. La maggior parte degli studenti sceglieva un college troppo lontano per poter rimanere a casa, e Castiel rientrava in quel gruppo. Questo Dean lo sapeva dall’inizio ma non lo fermò dal prendere la decisione di seguire il suo ragazzo.

“Vengo con te, a New York.”

“Dean, cosa stai dicendo? La tua famiglia è qui, non puoi lasciarla.”

“Dai Cass, lo sai che a mio padre non fa nessuna differenza se vivo sotto il suo stesso tetto o se mi trasferisco in Tibet. E per quanto riguarda mio fratello, beh, sai anche che vuole frequentare la Columbia, da tempo ormai.”

Si alza, e cammina lentamente in direzione di Castiel. Quest’ultimo sa come andrà finire così decide di continuare a contestare.

“Sam non ha ancora finito il liceo.”

“Ha Gabe, non ti preoccupare. O non ti fidi del tuo stesso fratello?”

Oramai è spacciato. Dean comincia a baciargli il collo, delicatamente, sapendo perfettamente che è il suo punto debole.

“No ecco, in effetti non mi fido.”

“Nah, non ti credo.” Nel frattempo, una mano comincia ad insidiarsi sotto la maglia del moro.

“Quindi, mi lasci venire a New York, mh?”

“Sì. Hai vinto. Sì, ti lascio ma ora smettila di stuzzicare!”

In un attimo Castiel gli salta in grembo e Dean si dirige verso il letto.

“È troppo facile con te.” Dice lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

-

Si trasferiscono entrambi tre settimane prima dell’inizio del semestre e affittano un appartamento non troppo lontano dall’università. Non è il Four Seasons ma si accontentano.

Il primo anno procede come previsto, Castiel eccelle nei suoi corsi e Dean, in quanto inaspettatamente potesse sembrare, decide di seguire le orme del padre e frequenta ora l’accademia di polizia con il desiderio però di diventare detective.

Durante luglio dell’anno dopo, Sam e Gabriel raggiungo i rispettivi fratelli a New York.

Quando la scuola ricomincia, Gabriel, che dal termine del liceo aveva cambiato lavoro chissà quante volte, decide di aprire un bar. O meglio, mettere a nuovo una topaia, come Dean l’aveva chiamata appena vista, e poi se avuto fortuna negli affari, comprarla e avere finalmente qualcosa che poteva definire suo. E non poteva essere più contento di gestire il locale con Sam, ogni volta che i corsi di legge glielo permettevano.

Prima di partire però, Sam era un po’ riluttante: lasciare loro padre a casa da solo, non gli sembrava una buona idea.

“Sammy devi farti una vita tua!”

“Sì Dean è quello che voglio fare ma è pur sempre nostro padre.”

Fortunatamente per i Winchester, Sam lasciò il Kansas un paio di mesi dopo quella conversazione consapevole che nel frattempo John aveva trovato in Ellen, amica di lunga data, molto più di un’amica e sembrava felice, dopo tutti quegli anni.

Ogni weekend si trovano sempre nel ‘loro’ locale, ormai è tradizione, a raccontarsi della settimana e bere.

“No Dean, non offre la casa. Fuori i soldi.”

“Gabe il guastafeste, non ti hanno mai soprannominato così?”

Sam, Castiel e Gabriel si mettono a ridere per la sua reazione e l’espressione sconfitta mentre consegnava il denaro Gabriel dall’altro lato del bancone.

Non potevano desiderare di meglio.


End file.
